Really the Best Place on Earth?
by Emily92
Summary: When The Office takes a road trip to Disneyland, some people start to doubt that Disneyland really is the best place on earth. JAM. Dwangela.
1. The Big Surprise

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Office, or anything related to Disneyland.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Big Surprise**

"Attention, my beloved Dunder Mifflinites."

Michael Scott stood at the front of the conference room, addressing his employees. Last week, he told them that next Friday, after work, they would go on a surprise trip. Today was the big day, and the employees of Dunder Mifflin were about to find out about Michael's surprise trip.

"We," Michael continued, giddily, "Are going to Disneyland! The best place on earth!"

"Alright!" Dwight said, excited.

"Sweet!" Andy exclaimed.

Phyllis smiled; Toby looked weary.

"That's the big surprise?" Stanley asked, unimpressed.

"Yeppers!" Michael exclaimed, not picking up on Stanley's lack of enthusiasm, "C'mon! To the parking lot! Disneyland awaits us!"

Jim and Pam exchanged a smile. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

"I wonder," Kevin slowly said to the camera, "If the people who work at Disneyland are HOT."

"Well," Jim told the camera, "Pam and I always wanted to go to Disneyland on a date. Now I guess we get to."

"Ohmigosh!" Kelly excitedly screeched at the camera, "I can't believe we're going to Disneyland, this is so awesome!"

"I doubt that Michael got this approved by corporate." Toby said to the camera, shaking his head.

* * *

Once everyone was gathered in the parking lot, Jim asked the obvious question.

"Hey Michael!"

"What's up, Jimbo?"

"How exactly are we getting to Disneyland?"

Just then, the answer pulled into the parking lot.

It was Creed, driving an old, beat up, yellow school bus.

* * *

_Press the purple button and review! Thanks!_


	2. Old Bessie

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything - not even a single bottle of beer the wall.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – Old Bessie**

"Creed," Michael jollily employed his 'Dunder Mifflinites', "Offered to drive us to Disneyland in his yellow school bus!"

"Oh..." Pam's voice trailed off.

"Is that old thing even allowed to be on the road?" Angela demanded.

"Sure it is!" Creed told her, "Old Bessie runs as smooth as she did when she was first out on the road."

"You named the bus Old Bessie?" Oscar asked, amazed.

"Sweet," said Kevin, in his usual flat tone, "Cute Disneyland employees and an old bus."

* * *

"Wow," Meredith told the camera, "And I thought _my _car was in bad shape."

* * *

Against their better judgment, the employees of Dunder Mifflin Scranton boarded Old Bessie. Creed was in the driver's seat. Michael took the front. Also sitting in front were Dwight and Angela. Kevin and Oscar sat towards the middle, with Kelly and Meredith directly behind them. Jim, Pam, Toby, Phyllis, Andy, and Stanley all took seats towards the back, with the documentary crew.

Phyllis called Bob Vance on her cell phone; Kelly was listening to her ipod. Things were actually pretty quiet (Michael had fallen asleep) until Kevin started singing "99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall."

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer!" Kevin sang with an unusual amount of enthusiasm, "Take on down, pass it around –"

"Kevin! That song is inappropriate!" Angela told him angrily.

Kevin stuck his tongue out at here and continued singing. By this time, Michael had woken up and started to sing. Meredith and Andy joined in, too.

"Take one down, pass it around, 92 bottles of beer on the wall!"

Toby later told the camera, "This was definitely not approved by corporate."


	3. Rise and Shine!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – Rise and Shine!**

Michael woke his employees up at the crack of dawn.

"Aright sleepyheads! " He said loudly, "Rise and shine!"

"Pam, c'mon," Michael shook the receptionist, who had been snuggled up to Jim sleeping, awake, "Pam! Wake up!"

Pam groaned.

"Michael, why do we have to get up so early?" Jim asked.

"We've got many more miles ahead of us, Slim Jim," Michael replied, "Hey Creed!"

"What?" Creed responded from the driver's seat. Creed didn't seem to sleep, he just drove all night. It was sort of creepy, but, then again, it was _Creed._ The fact that he didn't sleep at all shouldn't have been a huge surprise for his co-workers.

"Take us to the nearest Denny's," Michael told him, "We've got to get some grub."

"Aw, I love Denny's," Kevin said. After enthusiastically singing '99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall' the night before, he had resumed his usual flat tone. "Hey Oscar."

"Mhh," Oscar, sitting next to Kevin, was still half asleep.

"Wake up," Kevin told him, "We've going to Denny's."

* * *

"Toby said that?" Michael asked the camera, annoyed, "Well, if Toby thinks that this trips wasn't approved by corporate, he shouldn't have come. _Toby_ wasn't approved by corporate. And to be honest, this _wasn't _approved by corporate...but Ryan won't care, he and I are old friends."

* * *

About five miles down the road, Creed pulled into the parking lot of Denny's. Michael enthusiastically hopped out of Old Bessie, and into Denny's to get some food. The others followed suit, with less enthusiasm. Jim and Pam were the last ones out. While exiting Old Bessie, Jim was greatly amused to see Dwight and Angela, still in deep sleep on their seat in the front of the bus. Angela, with an odd little half smile on her face, had her hand flung across Dwight's chest, while Dwight's head rested peacefully on Angela's shoulder. 

"Hey Beasley," Jim nudged Pam and pointed to the two.

"Oh my gosh," Pam said, sounding like she could not decide whether to laugh or be disturbed about what Jim had pointed at.

They stared at the in eerie amazement two for a moment.

"Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"Should we wake them up?"

"No," Jim told her, "Let's go, I'm hungry."

* * *

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Michael greeted Jim and Pam as they walked into Denny's, "And where's Dwight? He offered to buy my meal!" 

"Uh, maybe he's in the bathroom," Jim suggested. Michael walked in the direction of the bathroom.

Once Michael was out of earshot, Pam laughed, "Jim, you are terrible."

Jim smiled, "I wonder if they're-"

"Still asleep?" Jim and Pam said together.

"Jinx!" Jim said triumphantly, "You can't talk until you buy me a soda, but, under these circumstances, you can just buy my breakfast. And I want pancakes."

Pam groaned.

"Those are the rules of jinx," Jim, laughing, told the camera as a waitress led him and Pam to a table, "And they are unflinchingly rigid."

* * *

_Jam, Dwangela, and Denny's all in one chapter . Don't forget to review, especially if you want more Dwangela ;)._


	4. Cookies

Hello everyone!

First, I want to thank you for reading :). After I saw The Office season three finale, I really liked the way it ended, so, I wanted to make this story take place sometime after The Job. As of 5/26/07, I have made some changes to chapters 1-3, to make things to along with The Job. If you have time, I would recomend quickly re-reading them.

And now I present to you the chapter that made me decide to re-rate this story T.

Hope you like it! Lots of Dwangela, as promised.

**Disclamer:** The usual stuff, I don't own anything Office related.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 - Cookies**

"Monkey," Dwight gently shook Angela awake, "We overslept."

"What time is it, Dwight? Where is everyone?" Angela asked.

"Its 9:30, and I presume the others are in there," Dwight gestured to Denny's, "Eating like pigs. Question: are you hungry?"

"I am rather hungry," Angela replied, "But I don't eat fast food; it's disgusting."

"Well," Dwight said, "I have sandwiches and _cookies _in my backpack."

"Alright Dwight. Let's have the sandwiches and then the _cookies_."

"Sounds like a plan, Angela."

* * *

"I am SO hungry," Kevin told the camera.

* * *

"Ok Pam," Jim told her as the waitress served their food, "You can talk now."

Pam was about to reply, when the entire restaurant heard Meredith.

"Michael! What the hell are you doing in the women's bathroom?"

"Me?" Michael sputtered, "No, no, why don't you tell _me _why you're in the _men's _bathroom?"

"No Michael," Phyllis said calmly, "This is the lady's room."

"Wow," Pam said to Jim.

Jim shrugged his 'Jim shrug'.

Michael headed towards Jim and Pam's table and sat down.

"Wow," Michael said to them, "_Yikes_. I thought that was the men's room."

"We gathered as much," Jim said dryly.

"Shut it," Michael replied, "I was looking for Dwight. Damn it, where the hell is Dwight?"

* * *

"What?!" Creed said to the camera, alarmed, "Dwight and Angela did _what_ in Old Bessie?"

* * *

_Review!_


	5. Rumors

If I owned The Office, Jim and Pam would've been together in season one, and Dwight and Angela probably would be married by now. 

Reactions to what Dwight and Angela did in Old Bessie, as well as some other stuff. Don't forget to review!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Rumors**

"Calling all Dunder Mifflin people!" Michael, who was standing in front of Denny's, shouted, "Old Bessie leaves in five minutes, so be ready!"

* * *

"There are terrible rumors going around about me and Dwight, about what we did in the bus," Angela told the camera, "And for the record, they are not true. They are not true!"

"I don't know where you got that idea," Dwight told the camera, "Angela and I did nothing of the sort!"

Kevin giggled, "Dwight and Angela _did it_ in Old Bessie."

* * *

Five minutes later, everyone was in the bus, waiting for Kelly, who was animatedly chatting away on her cell phone.

"Hey Jim?" Pam asked quietly from their seat on the back of Old Bessie.

"Yeah?"

"There are rumors that Dwight and Angela –"

Jim shuddered, "Stop it, Pam. I don't want to think about_ them _doing _that_ on _this _bus...and don't get any ideas."

Pam smirked, "Aw, but it's one of my sexual fantasies."

Kevin, who was sitting in front of the happy couple, turned around, "_What _are you guys talking about?"

"Um, nothing Kev," Jim replied.

* * *

"Kevin has _really_ good hearing," Pam told the camera matter-of-factly.

* * *

"What?" Michael asked the camera, surprised, "Dwight and Angela did _that_ in the bus? Wow!"

* * *

"Kelly!" Michael yelled impatiently, "C'mon!"

"Coming!" Kelly shut her phone and got onto the bus, taking the seat next to Kevin.

"Ohmigosh, Pam, guess who Karen's dating? I just got off the phone with her!" Kelly exclaimed.

Karen had transferred to the Albany branch a few months ago, and, apparently, she was dating someone special.

"Um, David from corporate?"

"No, silly. _Roy_."

"Really? Well, that's good. I guess." Pam replied; the truth was, she couldn't care less about Karen or Roy's love lives.

"Yeah!" Kelly replied, "Oh, they should_ totally_ double date with you and Jim!"

"That might be a bit awkward," Kevin piped up, "Considering Roy tried to kill Jim."

"True, but I think Roy's ok with Jim now," Kelly said.

"Maybe," Kevin said.

* * *

"I don't know what all the fuss is about," Meredith said to the camera, "Who cares what Dwight and Angela do while they're alone on busses? Now, if it had been Jim and Pam on that bus, _then_ you'd have something."

"Meredith said _what_?!" Jim's expression as he spoke to the camera was priceless, "Um, for the record, Pam and I only do G rated things while we are on busses."


	6. Car Trouble

Here's chapter 6, Car Trouble, although it might better be titled Bus Trouble. Eh, whatever. Thanks for reading.

**Disclaimer:** By now you know what I own nothing Office related.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Car Trouble**

"Michael," Angela complained, "How much longer until we get to Disneyland? I'm sick of riding on this bus."

"Well, Angela, it should be a few more days," Michael told her, "and if you're sick of _riding _on the bus, you and Dwight could always do other things, like –"

"That's enough!" Angela exclaimed angrily.

* * *

"I just wish everybody would stop carrying on about something that never happened," Angela told the camera.

* * *

"I," Andy said to the camera, "Cannot_ wait_ to get to Disneyland! If I have to wait much longer to ride Astro Orbiter, I might go crazy."

* * *

"I love everything in Fantasy Land," Kelly happily exclaimed to the camera, "Especially the Disney Princess Fantasy Faire."

* * *

"Beasley," Jim said to Pam, who was lying half asleep in his arms.

"Mhh, what?" Pam asked.

"Angela is sick of riding on Old Bessie."

"While that really is an interesting tidbit of information, Jim, I'd kind of like to get back to sleep," Pam told him, but she wasn't really annoyed.

Okay," Jim replied.

"Pam?" he said five minutes later.

"Yeah?" She replied sleepily.

"There's nobody I'd rather be stuck on a bus with than you."

Pam smiled, "I love being stuck on this bus with you. Night, Jim."

"Night Pam."

Kevin, who had been listening to Jim and Pam from his seat directly in front of them, giggled.

* * *

"My favorite thing at Disneyland?" Dwight replied to the camera, "I would have to say the Starcade. The Starcade is awesome. I also love Star Tours."

* * *

The next morning, Michael had Creed stop at Jack in the Box for breakfast. Kelly didn't get any more phone calls from Karen, and Dwight and Angela did not do certain things while in Old Bessie. It was pretty uneventful, until Old Bessie ran out of gas.

When it happened, they were cruising peacefully on the highway. Dwight was lecturing everyone about how the Matterhorn was unsafe. Jim, Pam, Toby, Phyllis, Oscar, Michael, Stanley and Kelly were ignoring him while Angela listened attentively.

And then it happened; they just stopped.

"Creed, my homie," Michael addressed the driver of Old Bessie, "Why'd you stop? We've gotta go, go, go!"

Creed said, "We're completely out of gas."

"That's what she said," Michael muttered unhappily.

"Creed, can you call your insurance company and have them tow us to a gas station?" Pam asked.

"I don't have insurance," Creed told her, "It's nothing but a big scheme."

"You don't have insurance?" Oscar asked, dubious.

* * *

"I _knew_ I wasn't the only one in this office without car insurance," Meredith told the camera.

* * *

"Then there is only one thing to do," Dwight said, "We'll have to push Old Bessie to the nearest gas station. Jim, Oscar, Creed, Michael, Kevin and Toby; follow me."

"No," Michael said, "Not Toby. This is man's work. Toby is a sissy, so that makes him disqualified."

Toby sighed and sat down next to Pam.

"C'mon," Dwight told them, "We've got pushing to do."

"Michael," Jim told his boss, "I'm a sissy; too, can I stay here?"

"So am I," Kevin added.

"Shut it," Michael told them, "C'mon."

* * *

If you want to know what Pam, Jim, Kevin, and Michael's favorite things at Disneyland are, then you should review.


	7. Andy Sings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to The Office, The Lion King, or The Cardigans.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Andy Sings**

The ladies of the office sat inside Old Bessie with Toby while everyone else pushed the bus to the nearest gas station. Andy could be heard, singing Lovefool by The Cardigans while he helped to push Old Bessie.

* * *

"My favorite ride at Disneyland?" Jim thought for a moment, "The Matterhorn; and no, I'm not just saying that because Dwight spent an hour lecturing us about how it was unsafe."

"I really like the King Arthur Carrousel," Pam smiled at the camera.

* * *

"Love me love me  
say that you love me  
fool me fool me  
go on and fool me  
love me love me  
pretend that you love me  
leave me leave me  
just say that you need me!"

"Hey Andy!" Meredith yelled out of one of Old Bessie's windows.

"Meredith!" Andy replied in his usual manner, "What can I do for you?"

"Stop singing Lovefool," She replied sternly.

"What?" He looked shocked.

"We're going to Disneyland, you need to sing a Disney song," Meredith told him, "That and you kill the song." She said that last bit under her breath.

"Ok," Andy thought for a few minutes, and then began to sing Hakuna Matata, from The Lion King.

"Hakuna matata! What a wonderful phrase

Hakuna matata! Ain't no passing craze

It means no worries for the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy –"

"Andy!" Jim exclaimed, exasperated.

"Yes, Big Tuna."

Jim though about it for a moment, and then realized that trying to get Andy to stop singing would be a lost cause.

"Never mind," he muttered.

Jim was soon relieved of Andy's singing, anyway, when Michael, Dwight and Creed began to chant,

"One – two- three – PUSH! One – two- three – PUSH! One – two – three – PUSH!"

Inside of Old Bessie, Phyllis said to Pam, "I'm not sure which is worse, Andy singing Lovefool, Andy singing Hakuna Matata, or those three chanting."

Pam laughed, "Me neither."

* * *

"I don't really have a favorite thing at Disneyland, although all the places where you can get food are great," Kevin said to the camera in his usual flat monotone, "I'm more into the employees...you know, if they're _cute_." He giggled.

* * *

"The best ride at Disneyland?" Michael told the camera, "That's easy! Space Mountain...duh!"

* * *

They finally got to a gas station, and Old Bessie was ready to go. Toby got up so Jim could have hit seat next to Pam.

"Ew, you're all sweaty," she told him good naturedly.

"What do you expect? I've been pushing this bus for a half hour," He replied, grinning at her, "And if you think _I'm_ sweaty, you should see Dwight."

Pam laughed.

"I heard that, Jim!" Dwight yelled from the front of Old Bessie.

"C'mon...guys," Michael said from where he was lying down in his seat, "Don't start now, I have a headache."

"Michael," Angela said, annoyed, "You are so melodramatic."

"Angela...shut it."

"It's our problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!

Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!

Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!

Hakuna Matata! Hakuna—"

"ANDY!" Michael yelled angrily.

"Sorry, boss," Andy replied, "Do you want some Tylenol for your headache?"

* * *

"Yeah, I have a really bad headache," Michael told the camera, "This is almost as bad as the time when I burnt my foot on my George Foreman grill."

* * *

_Love me love me...say that you love me..._


	8. Detours

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to The Office.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Detours **

"Hey. Um, Creed," Kevin said quietly, "I have to_ go_."

Angela, with her stellar hearing, heard him talking to Creed.

"Kevin," She scolded unsympathetically, "We were just at McDonalds, why didn't you go then?"

"I didn't have to_ go_ back then, Angela," He replied.

"Don't worry, blondie," Creed told Angela calmly, "It's no problem, we can find somewhere to stop and Kevin can do his business."

Kevin looked relived, and Angela looked annoyed.

"Ohmigosh!" Kelly exclaimed from her seat towards the middle of Old Bessie, "Creed! Can we stop in San Francisco for Kevin to use the bathroom? We're almost there right now, and there are so many shops and places and –"

"Yeah!" Michael, who had made a miraculous recovery from his headache, chimed in, "We have to hang out in San Francisco; it would be the perfect detour!"

Creed shrugged, "Ok."

* * *

"At Disneyland," Phyllis told the camera, "I really like the Pirates of the Caribbean ride.

* * *

"I've actually never been to Disneyland before, so I don't really have a favorite ride," Oscar said to the camera, "But I have heard great things about Space Mountain."

* * *

"I can't believe we're going to San Francisco!" Kelly happily exclaimed to the camera, "This is so awesome!"

* * *

Creed found parking near a sandwich shop. Kevin went into the sandwich shop to use their restroom. 

"Ok!" Michael exclaimed, "You guys go off and do whatever you want, but be back here by 9:00; it's 6:00 now, that gives you three hours. Have fun!"

Everyone exited Old Bessie. Meredith took off in the direction of a nearby bar.

"I don't know where I should go, there are so many places," Phyllis said, looking lost.

"Phyllis!" Kelly told her, "You should totally come to Pier 39 with me!"

Phyllis smiled, "Alright."

"Well," Michael said, "I think I will go into that sandwich shop, find Kevin, and grab a bite to eat."

"Count me in!" Andy exclaimed.

"Hey Beasley," Jim said to Pam, "Follow me."

"Ok, where are we going to go?"

"You'll find out soon enough," He grinned, "Now c'mon."

* * *

Dwight and Angela walked, hand in hand, in Golden Gate Park. 

"Monkey?"

"Yes, Dwight."

"What is your favorite ride at Disneyland?"

"I've never been to Disneyland before, D."

"Really? Well, I shall have to show you all the high spots when we get there."

"Like Star Tours?"

"Yes, like Star Tours."

* * *

"Jim, are we almost to our destination? Wherever that might be?" 

"Patience is a virtue, Beasley...and, if you look strait ahead, you'll see where we're going."

"Oh, Jim! The Cheesecake Factory? Really?"

"Yep...I know how you've been wanting to go to the one in Scranton."

* * *

"What did I do while in the city?" Oscar replied to the cameraman's question later that night when they were back in Old Bessie, "Well, I went to Golden Gate Park...and I saw Dwight and Angela making out. It was...weird."

* * *

_Well! Who knew that Kevin needing to use the restroom could cause a whole afternoon of fun in San Francisco? They'll get to The Best Place on Earth soon, I promise, but, if you review, they'll get there faster ;)._


	9. The Arrival

Well, it's about time that our favorite office arrives at Disneyland. I have no clue if the Matterhorn is unsafe, but, as you will see, Dwight likes to think so. Read & review.

**Disclaimer:** By now you know that I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 9 – The Arrival **

"We're almost at Disneyland," Meredith told the camera, "I'm really excited."

"I promised Sasha I'd bring her something back from Disneyland...if we ever get there," Toby said to the camera.

"Hollywood!" Michael exclaimed, "We're passing through Hollywood! We're almost at Disneyland!"

"Sweet," Kevin said flatly.

"Creed," Angela scolded, "Slow down, you're exceeding the speed limit."

"He is not," Oscar said.

""Would you two quit your bickering?" Stanley told them, "We're almost at Disneyland, be happy."

"That's the spirit, Stanley the Manley!" Michael told him.

* * *

"Can you believe we're almost there, Pam?" Jim asked her.

"Yes," Pam replied, "It has been one _long_ journey."

"What have been your favorite parts so far?"

Pam thought, "When we went to Denny's, San Francisco with you, and the moment that we actually get to Disneyland will be nice."

"WE'RE HERE!" Michael yelled happily at the top of his lungs, "Disneyland better get ready for the office!"

"Yes!" Andy exclaimed.

"Michael," Dwight said as Creed parked Old Bessie, "We need to assign groups."

"Aw, c'mon, Dwight," Michael objected, "This isn't third grade."

"But with groups, everyone will have a safer and more enjoyable experience," Angela told the regional manager.

Michael relented, "Alright, assign your groups, but make it snappy."

"Group one will consist of Jim, Pam, Toby, and Phyllis. Group two is Meredith, Kelly, Michael, and Andy. Group three will be Kevin, Oscar, Stanley, and Creed. Group four will be Dwight and I," Angela informed everyone.

"Question," Jim asked her, "Why are you and Dwight by yourselves?"

"Because that's just the way it worked out, Jim," Dwight replied testily.

* * *

"I got stuck with the worst possible group ever," Michael told the camera, "The drunk, the chatterbox, and the guy who punched a hole in the wall."

* * *

In the Disneyland parking lot, everyone stood outside of Old Bessie while Angela did a head count.

"Hey," Jim said to Pam, Toby, and Phyllis, "We need a group name."

"That's a good idea," Toby said.

"I have a name," Phyllis said, a grin slowly spreading across her lips, "The Matterhorns...it would annoy Dwight."

Pam nodded her head in agreement.

"Phyllis!" Jim exclaimed, "I like your thinking!"

"Dwight!" Pam told him, "Our group has a name...The Matterhorns."

"Why would you want to name your group after a ride that's unsafe? That's stupid. Well, Angela and I have a name, too," Dwight thought for a moment, "Mickey Mouse and the monkey."

"Alright everyone!" Michael said after Angela finished the head count, "Let's go! Time for Disneyland! We'll find out if it really is the best place on earth."


	10. Annoyances

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to The Office or Disneyland.

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Annoyances**

"Our group," Kelly said to Meredith, Andy, and Michael as they wandered through Disneyland, wondering which ride they should go on first, "totally needs a name."

They all suggested names.

"Andy and the Tunas!"

"What about something simple, like Meredith's Group?" Meredith suggested.

"Or we could be Kelly and the Seven Dwarfs."

"No, no," Michael spoke up, "I have the perfect name: Michael Scott Meets Donald Duck. And, since I_ am_ regional manager, my decision is final."

"Henceforth we shall be known as Michael Scott Meets Donald Duck," Andy proclaimed.

* * *

"Ok," Oscar said to the rest of his group, "So what ride should we go on first?"

"I'm going to the Tiki Room," Creed announced.

"Indiana Jones," Kevin said, "It's the _best_."

"Stanley?" Oscar asked.

Stanley shrugged, "Indiana Jones sounds better than the Tiki Room."

Creed headed towards the Tiki Room while Kevin, Oscar, and Stanley walked to Indiana Jones. Soon, the three reached their destination. There was a meduim sized line.

"Lines _suck_," Kevin said as they took a place towards the back of the line for Indiana Jones. Oscar nodded in agreement; Stanley looked bored.

The line for Indiana Jones was long, but it moved fairly quickly. Soon, Oscar, Stanley, and Kevin were boarding the ride.

"Al_right_," Kevin said happily as he sat down in the ride, next to Oscar. Stanley was behind them.

After a few minutes Oscar asked, to nobody in particular, "Hey, why isn't the ride starting?"

In answer to Oscar's question, one of the Disneyland employees announced to everyone on the Indiana Jones ride, "Attention everybody. We're having a bit of technical difficulty with the ride; we're going to try and fix the problem, it shouldn't take more than ten minutes. Thank you for your patience."

"Great," Kevin said, disappointed, "Now we're _stuck_."

* * *

Meanwhile, Michael, Andy, Kelly and Meredith were riding Astro Orbiter, much to Andy's delight.

"Yeeaaah!" Andy yelled joyously as the ride took off.

Kelly laughed happily, and Meredith muttered something about needing alcohol.

"Oh no!" Michael yelled, "Get me off of this thing!"

* * *

After Michael Scott Meets Donald Duck exited the Astro Orbiter, Michael told the camera, looking green, "Never, _never _ride Astro Orbiter right after eating a hamburger and French fries."

* * *

Back on Indiana Jones, everyone was impatient for the ride to start. It had been about twenty minutes since the delay announcement, and there were no signs whatsoever of the ride starting anytime soon.

A few seats behind Stanley, a young boy began to sing,

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes."

Kevin smiled to himself, remembering when he had sung that song as a kid. He was overcome with the urge to sing it again. There was no Angela there to stop him so he decided to go for it. Pretty soon, everyone on the ride was singing.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes."

Pretty soon, the ride started. The song seemed to make the employees work faster.

* * *

Ok, trust me, that song is most annoying, and it would make anyone want to work faster so they wouldn't have to hear it anymore. Anyway, this is the part where you review ;).


	11. Evening Came

**Disclaimer:** The usual stuff, I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Evening Came**

The office's first day at Disneyland went by quickly, and evening soon came. After riding Space Mountain, Phyllis, Pam, and Jim went with Toby to the gift shop to get something for Sasha.

"Hey, how about this?" Jim held up a T-shirt that said 'Someone who loves me very much went to Disneyland and got me this T-shirt'.

"Cute," Pam said.

"Glad you approve," Jim said, grinning.

Phyllis held up a stuffed Tiger, "What about this?"

Toby smiled, "Sasha will love it."

Toby bought the Tiger and the T-shirt, and then the four exited the gift shop. They made their way back to the Disneyland Resort, where they and the rest of the office were staying.

They arrived at the hotel lobby to see Kelly, Angela, and Michael sitting around in armchairs.

"Creed and the rest of them went to go get our luggage out of Old Bessie," Michael explained, "Oh, and Pam?"

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Word of advice: Don't eat anything right before riding Astro Orbiter. Actually, maybe you should just not ride it at all."

"Oh...ok," Pam replied, glancing over at Jim. He shrugged.

Not long after that, Creed, Andy, Kevin, Meredith, Dwight, Oscar, and Stanley returned with everyone's things.

"Alright," Michael announced, "Now that everyone's here, we'll assign hotel rooms...so, Dwight and Creed, room 110, Kevin and Oscar, room 112, Meredith, Phyllis, and Kelly, room 120, Stanley and Andy, room 116, Pam and Angela, room 122, Jim, room 140, and I'm in room 136."

"Michael!" Dwight exclaimed, outraged, "Why does Jim get his own room?"

"Because," Michael explained, "He's assistant regional manager."

Dwight looked annoyed; Jim smirked.

"Michael," Kevin said, "Are we going to eat soon? I'm starved; I haven't eaten all day."

"I find that hard to believe," Angela muttered under her breath.

"Yeah," Michael said, "We get complementary dinner. Let's go."

Michael led everyone to the dining room.

"Hey, Beasley," Jim said to her as they were sitting down at a table.

"Yeah?"

"If Angela snores, you are more than welcome to come stay in my room."

Pam grinned, "I might just take you up on that offer, Jim."


	12. The Last Day

The last chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. After twelve chapters, I'm pretty sure you know that by now.

* * *

**Chapter 12 – The Last Day**

The next morning, after everyone gathered for breakfast, Michael announced, "Alright everybody! Today is out last day in Disneyland, so make the best of it!"

"Wait," Stanley asked, "We were in that bus for a week, and we only get to stay here for two days?"

"Yes," Michael replied sheepishly, "Hey, Disneyland is expensive, Stanley!"

Stanley gave Michael an annoyed look and went back to his crossword puzzle.

The groups had unofficially broken up last night. Dwight and Angela went to the Starcade. Michael headed over to Space Mountain.

"So Beasley," Jim asked her as they walked around in Disneyland, "What should we do on our last day in Disneyland?"

"Go to the carousel," Pam replied without hesitation.

Jim grinned.

"Our last day here, and you want to ride the carousel?" Jim teased her, "I thought you were more exciting than that, Pam."

"Hey, you're going to ride it with me, so suck it!" Pam retorted.

"If you say so," Jim replied good naturedly.

* * *

In the Starcade, Dwight led Angela to a particular video game. 

"Last time I was here," He told her, "I got to level 15 on this thing."

He sat down and started to play the video game.

"You'll be good at it, again, D," Angela told him confidently, "I have great faith in you."

Dwight smiled at her.

* * *

"Space Mountain!" Michael jollily informed the camera as he stood in line for his favorite ride, "Is great. It's my all time favorite ride. The only bad thing is, there are always long lines. You've got to wait forever for this thing, but it's worth it."

* * *

Andy and Kelly wandered through the park together. 

"Where to, my fair lady?" He asked.

"Let's go to Tomorrowland," Kelly suggested.

"Tomorrowland it is," Andy agreed.

Kelly began to hum Hakuna Matata softly. Andy began to sing.

"It's our problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata!"

Kelly smiled, "I love that song. The Lion King is an awesome movie."

* * *

Jim and Pam arrived at the carousel. 

"Hey, look at that," Jim observed, "No line."

Pam took his arm, "See, I told you this would be a good idea."

They boarded the ride.

"So, are we taking one of those benches, or a horse?"

"Horses!" Pam exclaimed, "The benches are no fun...they just sit there."

Jim nodded in agreement as he took a seat on a black stallion, next to Pam's brown horse.

"Oh my God," Jim laughed.

"What?" Pam asked.

"We're the only people on this merry-go-round."

* * *

"Level 27!!" Dwight happily exclaimed back in the Starcade. 

Angela smiled proudly.

* * *

"Man," Michael told the camera, "This line is _long_...like, too long." 

Michael began to slowly creep towards the front of the line, trying to go unnoticed.

"Hey!" A guy in his early forties told him, "Not cutting!"

"Ah," Michael replied, "But, I am regional manager of –"

"I don't care who you are," The man retorted angrily, "Not cutting in line, you've got to wait, like the rest of us."

Ten minutes later, Michael was thrown out of the park for line jumping.

* * *

Since Michael got kicked out of the park, Dunder Mifflin Scranton had to leave Disneyland a bit early. While Angela did a head count to make sure everyone was in the parking lot, ready to leave, the camera asked people what they thought of the trip. 

"A weeks worth of driving for one and a half days in The Best Place on Earth," Stanley quipped, "It wasn't really worth it."

"This trip was totally awesome!!" Kelly told the camera, excited, "It was _so_ much fun, and I had a great time with Andy. He is so much cooler than Ryan was!"

"I got a record number of high scores in the Starcade," Dwight said to the camera, "Not bad at all."

"I had a great time," Jim told the camera, "And I learned that Pam has a thing for carousels."

"This trip was crazy," Michael said to the camera, "Dwight and Angela did unmentionable things in Old Bessie, I got sick after riding Astro Orbiter, and then they kicked me out of the park. I was only trying to ride Space Mountain! Makes you wonder if Disneyland really is the best place on earth."

* * *

Reviews are awesome! 


End file.
